A connection terminal of this kind is known from DE 10 2012 110 895 A1 for example. This known connection terminal comprises a housing having a conductor insertion opening, via which the electrical conductor can be inserted into the terminal housing. A busbar, as a contact element, and a rotatably mounted spring element that can be pivoted between an open position and a clamping position by means of a corresponding actuation element are arranged in the housing.
In the clamping position, the inserted electrical conductor is held and at the same time electrically contacted by the clamping point formed by the spring element and the busbar. In the open position, the electrical conductor is released from the spring element and can be removed from the conductor insertion opening without the use of force.
A disadvantage is that a user has to continuously exert a force on the actuation element in order to hold the clamping point in the open position. It is thus not possible, for example, to operate the known connection terminal one-handed, because an actuation force always needs to be applied in order to open the clamping point.